The goal of this proposed project is the development of a compact, low-cost expired breath analyzer suitable for diagnostic applications in hospital emergency rooms, clinics, and factory first aid stations. The first phase of this study will be a determination of the feasibility of developing a micro-volume, long pathlength infrared gas cell based on optical waveguide principles. If successful, Phase II will consist of the development of the optical hardware/software package.